


Breakfast at Paulie's

by waywardrenegade



Series: music shuffle prompts [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Inspired by Music, M/M, Shuffle Challenge, Sorry Not Sorry, i have a thing for nealsy/paulie breakfasts okay, i will literally use any excuse to write them too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:37:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardrenegade/pseuds/waywardrenegade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paulie’s good-natured sense of humor came across in just six little words. Maybe it said more about their relationship than James would care to analyze that he knew Paulie well enough to know he’d smiled as he sent the message.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast at Paulie's

**Author's Note:**

> I've had literally 0 inspiration to write lately, so I decided to try the music shuffle writing challenge everyone seems to love. I only wrote for the duration of the song and went back to fix punctuation/grammar errors, so there's your warning.
> 
> Idea (loosely) comes from Paolo Nutini's "New Shoes".

It was a dreary Pittsburgh Tuesday, drizzling and grey out the fancy bay window of James’ bedroom. He had a mini panic attack as he glanced at the alarm and saw he was supposed to be at Paulie’s 20 minutes ago; it was really no surprise that there was a text asking if he’d settled for cereal again.

_“No, I haven’t actually”_ James thought wryly, as Paulie’s good-natured sense of humor came across in just six little words. Maybe it said more about their relationship than James would care to analyze that he knew Paulie well enough to know he’d smiled as he sent the message.

Hitting the remote for his iPod dock, James bounced out of bed to the sound of a cheery Paolo Nutini song. As he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes, stars danced around the corners of his vision but did nothing to disturb his good mood. He grabbed a tee shirt he thought may be clean, pulled a pair of worn sweatpants over his silk boxers, and then hopped comically into a pair of trainers as he stumbled out the front door.

He jogged the short distance to Paulie’s, maybe just a tad too excited to see the kitchen light on upstairs illuminating Paulie’s hair like a red-gold halo. It meant Paulie had a hot breakfast, probably eggs, bacon, and coffee, waiting for him as usual.

He wasn't disappointed, never was when it came to Paulie, and even though the weather outside was bleak and they couldn't go for a run, James couldn't keep the grin off his face as Paulie turned to him and said, “Good morning, sleepyhead” before enveloping him a warm hug. 


End file.
